


Never Let Dean Winchester Do Your Laundry

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let Dean Winchester do your laundry, because if you do he may never let you live certain things down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Dean Winchester Do Your Laundry

"Hey....ah...Cas?" Dean called. The passing human heard him and paused.  
"Yes Dean?"  
"Are these.....yours?" Dean tried to hold back his snort as he held up a pair of boxers with white fluffy angel wings print.  
"Ah...." Cas's face was beginning to turn red. He hesitantly took a step into the laundry room. "Yes." He snatched the boxers from Dean's hands and turned to flee.  
Dean moved to block his path, smirking. "So....nice underwear." Cas turned even redder. Dean laughed again and turned back to the washing machine. "So where in the hell did you ever find those? I mean they're-"  
"I went shopping for clothing when I first became human. I saw these and they...appealed to me. I believe it is because they had angel wings on them and they reminded me of what I used to be-" Cas stopped talking as Dean whipped around and threw a shirt at him.  
"Here, I think this is yours too."  
"Yes Dean, thank you for doing my laundry."  
"No problem, I figured you could use some help from the way it was piling up. Here, catch, this is yours again." Dean threw the pair of socks harder than he meant to and they hit Cas square in the chest.  
"Hey!" Cas complained, retaliating and throwing his shirt back at Dean. Dean caught it with a smug grin and threw a pair of jeans at Cas. Cas caught them and immediately threw something back, which just happened to be his embarrassing boxers.  
"Hmm, you know what, maybe I'll keep these." Dean said, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter from the look on Cas's face. "Maybe show them to Sam, he'd get a good laugh out of it-"  
"Dean, no!" Cas sprinted and tackled the other human, trying to wrestle the boxers away.  
Dean was collapsed in a fit of laughter by this time and let Cas win easily. "Okay, here you go." He said, trying to catch his breath as Cas stood up.  
Cas snatched up the boxers and glared at Dean. "I bet you have embarrassing articles of clothing also Dean and I will find them." Dean could do nothing but chuckle lightly as Cas retreated to the safety of his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Cas? What the hell are you doing in my room?" At Dean's voice Cas's head shot up, a deer in the headlights look on his face. He closed Dean's dresser drawer loudly, not before finding what he had been searching for. He turned around and held the socks up high. The look of utter surprise on Dean's face was priceless. "Where did you find-"  
"I told you!" Cas shouted victoriously. He inspected the socks with a grin. They were dark navy with fluffy cartoon angels on them. "They are kind of cute," Cas started, dodging out of Dean's reach. "Maybe I should show them to Sam-"  
"Don't you dare you son of a bitch! We're even now, okay? So how about we just forget about this whole thing."  
Cas grinned gleefully. "I knew it!" He cried. "I knew I would get you back!"  
"Well I said we're even now so put them back." Dean growled while advancing on the other man.  
Cas chuckled one last time before shoving them back in the drawer. "Dean, there is one thing I don't understand. Why would you own such an article of clothing-"  
"Shut up."  
"Dean, why do you have them?"  
Dean couldn't lie, not the way the former angel was looking at him. "Because they remind me of you." He said in a gruff voice. "Well, angel you at least."  
"Oh...." Cas said softly, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Okay-"  
There was a knock on the door. Dean immediately looked at Cas in horror. "Don't say anything!" He barked. "Get in the closet!"  
"Why?"  
"Because there's no way I'm explaining to Sam why your in my room with the door closed, he'd think things!"  
"What sort of things?"  
"Just get in the damn closet!" Dean shoved Cas towards his closet.  
"Dean?" Sam asked from the other side of the door.  
"Yeah, just a minute Sam." Dean made sure Cas was out of sight before opening the door.  
"Hey, I think I found a case for us."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean heard a creak during the night and instinctively sat up in bed, his gun in hand. The closet doors opened and out stepped Cas. "Cas! What the hell?" Dean exclaimed. "I didn't know you were still in there."  
Cas slowly walked over to Dean and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, I stayed in there because you never came back to tell me I could leave."  
"Ah, I'm sorry man." Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
"It's alright Dean, however I am tired." Right on cue Cas yawned and leaned back against the headboard.  
"Great," Dean muttered. "Now there's no way in hell I can get you out of here."  
"Why?" Cas asked.  
"Because it's the middle of the damn night and what if Sam sees you leaving my room? I guess you'll just have to stay here for the night."  
"Okay." Castiel seemed to have no objections and lay down beside Dean.  
"I didn't mean-oh never mind." Dean threw an arm around Cas and pulled him against his body.  
"Dean, do you have a trench coat for the same reason you have the socks?"  
"What? Oh my god no, you didn't find that, oh fuck."  
"Do you?" Cas prompted.  
"No!" Dean barked, looking anywhere but at his friend.  
"I think your lying." Cas squinted at the other man.  
"Just shut up Cas, okay? Please...just shut up."  
Cas remained quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. " Dean, you know.....you don't need them anymore."  
"Huh?" Dean mumbled sleepily.  
"You said you kept those socks, and the trench coat I assume, because they reminded you of me. Well, I'm right here Dean, you don't need those silly things anymore."  
Dean smiled into the darkness before reality set in. "Yeah," He snorted. "But what about the next time you leave? I'd miss you man."  
"So you keep socks that remind you of me? I understand the meaning of the trench coat a bit but socks-"  
"Shut up, I'm not arguing about this crap with you."  
"What if I stayed? You wouldn't need them anymore."  
"Yeah, your definition of staying would be a couple of weeks and then taking off again."  
"Dean, what if I stayed?" Cas repeated softly. "What if I promised you that I'd stay? That I would never leave."  
"That...that's impossible." Dean said, his heart pounding. He didn't want to get his hopes up.  
"Nothing is impossible Dean." Cas said quietly, leaning into the other human's touch. "Dean...do you want me to stay?" He asked, doubt creeping into his voice.  
"Yes." Dean replied in a whisper. "So damn much Cas...it just seems too good to be true."  
Cas lay his head on Dean's chest. "If I promised would you believe me? If I swore that I would do what you want most and just stay...Dean...I want to. I want to know I'll be by your side for a very long time, forever maybe."  
"Cas, don't say that crap. Especially if you know that you can't keep that promise-"  
"Dean Winchester, I will stay with you for as long as you want me."  
Dean turned his head to look at Cas in the dark. His mouth became dry and his chest pounded. "Oh...okay...okay Cas, yeah....that sounds....good, that sounds good, I'd like...that."  
"May I throw out those stupid socks now?" Cas asked.  
Dean laughed, a deep rumbling from deep inside his chest and smiled. "Sure Cas, but...leave the trench coat, okay?" The way Cas was looking at him with such adoration and affection made Dean question what he had always been so afraid of.  
"Okay." Cas rose from the bed and tossed the socks into the trashcan. When he crawled back into bed Dean welcomed his best friend with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at tagging things okay, it started out as fluff and then..I dunno...I just dunno XD


End file.
